


I Don't Need To Know Your Name To Make You Scream Mine

by StarkerKeyz, theMadStarker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Intersex, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Peter Parker, Omega/Omega, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Superior Iron Man, Slutty Peter, Superior Iron Man Tony Stark, Vaginal Sex, explicit moodboard/image included, manwhore Tony, marking kink, mentions of past Tony Stark/others, omega Superior Iron man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkerKeyz/pseuds/StarkerKeyz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker
Summary: “Don’t worry about them. I’m going to be your mentor at Stark Industries, now.” Tony leans above the shorter omega, loving the way the kid melts into his space instead of pulling back. “You’ll report to me for the duration of your internship with my company, or Pepper if I’m not available.”Tony’s pinky finger dips teasingly below the hem of the skirt at the same time his thumb rubs a circle into bare skin. Peter's breath hitches in response and he sways forward, wide eyes blinking slowly. A bit starstruck."If you, ah… If you think that's best," Peter murmurs.He doesn't know what to do with his hands… But one, he places hesitatingly on the other omega's arm, a featherlight touch."I'd be honored to work under you, sir," Peter says truthfully, breathlessly.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 329
Collections: Starker Bingo 2019





	I Don't Need To Know Your Name To Make You Scream Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Mads💗: this is the most flimsy excuse for sex and I feel like we were everywhere.. from playmating to Peter trying (not so hard) to be innocent. Oh! I'm also using this as a square for Bingo, yayy. This definitely fills the Slut square on my card.
> 
> Keyz 💖: Tony couldn’t keep it in his pants once he caught a scent of that cute little omega intern, what can I say ;) I'm using this as my 500 tumblr follower celebration fic! Thanks so much for the encouragement from such an awesome community!

* * *

It's god awful early, 6 AM to be exact but Peter wakes up that early for one reason.

It's his first day going into Stark Industries and there's no way in hell he's going to be late. The issue is… There's a chance he'll meet Mr. Stark so the previous night, he goes to sleep thinking about him… And the next morning, he wakes up still clinging to the remnants of a dream that's too much like the start of a porno scene.

He wakes up and oh, his body aches… Now he's glad it's early enough that he has some time to take care of himself.

Beneath the covers, he starts to rub against his pillow. He's on his side and he feels so good, mind a bit fuzzy from sleep and still imagining Mr. Stark purring in his ear… touching him…

He has to hold back soft whimpers just in case his aunt hears him but it doesn't stop him from slipping his fingers down between his legs. His cocklet is already stiff, peeking out from the lace panties he wore to bed. And even further south, his pussy is already throbbing, desperate to be touched or fucked… God, he wishes Mr. Stark could see him now…

It doesn't take long, it never does when he's thinking about Mr. Stark. He has to bite down on the corner of his pillow, hips twitching needily as he brings himself off with fingers thrusting inside and his cocklet rubbing against cotton.

It only takes a few minutes but he's worked himself up to a sweat. He lets himself bask in the glow for a few minutes before he rolls out of bed, limbs heavy and languid from the exertion. His outfit, previously chosen the night before, hangs on his closet door.

Peter slips into the cute but professional business skirt and buttons up the dress shirt. He almost walks out of his bedroom when he realizes he almost went in commando. At the last moment, he slips on cheeky light blue lace panties.

He thinks about Mr. Stark's blue eyes and shivers in excitement.

The commute to SI goes by in a blur and then he's there… Pepper Potts is waiting for him and all the other incoming interns and he's finally in. Finally one step closer to meeting the omega he's had a crush on since before he even had his first heat.

* * *

Tony waits for one hour, as Pepper requested, and then steps onto the floor that the interns are having orientation on. 

He’s dressed in a well tailored business suit, professional and domineering, and the form fitting black dress pants hide his silky pink panties. Pepper had said to play nice today so he left the black sheer mesh pair and the blood red peek-a-boo set up in his penthouse. 

Every year he fucks at least three interns on orientation day.

“Go easy on them.” Pepper materializes beside him before he can even begin stalking the pretty scent of cherries through the cubicles and empty offices. 

He turns to her with a small smile and indulgent blue eyes. 

“I’ve already given you your hour.” With that, he heads off. 

The smell from before is so ripe. It makes him think of sinking his teeth into something sticky and juicy. 

As he walks, he allows his senses to spread out, to take in the other interns' scents and orientations. The one he’s going for is an omega but there are a few betas and two alphas. Maybe he’ll try breaking one of the alphas after he’s tasted whatever sticky parts this omega would beg Tony to get his mouth on.

When he spots the kid, he stops. He's standing outside of a normal person’s hearing and scent range but well within the scope of his extremis enhanced senses. He rakes his blue eyes over the lithe body and succulent ass, nanites whirring to life and recording it when the intern bends over and adjusts something on the front of his skirt. 

A heady feeling of heat and ripeness again hits his nose and fills his lungs with longing and arousal. 

This omega looks so sweet and innocent in his skirt and stockings. Tony wants to bend him over and taste that sticky honey scent from between his legs before fucking the sweetness right out of him. 

Peter's nervous on his first day but even he can't ignore the strange tingle of awareness he feels.

It's a familiar feeling and it often indicates when alphas are staring at him. It doesn't exactly set off his Spidey senses but it does make him feel a bit more aware.

He straightens, smoothing away non-existent lines on his skirt. He has a polite but distant smile on his face before turning to confront whoever it is.

When he sees who it is, he freezes. There's no mistaking Mr. Stark for anyone else and Peter almost takes a step back.

He picks up the older omega's scent and it's the first time he's ever smelled anything so alluring. It makes his knees feel weak and he regrets wearing heels today because it only makes him feel unsteady on his feet.

His thighs tense as he presses them together. Peter's never reacted like this with anyone, not even with an alpha. His face feels warm, a soft red flush working its way across his cheeks and down his neck. 

He's getting wet… He hasn't even met Mr. Stark, just gotten a hint of his scent and he's already getting aroused...

Some of the surrounding employees notice, looking up from their desks and discretely sniffing the air. That's what makes Peter take action.

He lowers his eyes but hurries towards the omega bathrooms. He needs some cold water or something to get rid of his inappropriate reaction. 

If Mr. Stark knew how terribly aroused he is just from one whiff of his scent, who knows what the other omega would do… Make fun of him…? Fire him? 

He heads towards the doors, hoping the older omega doesn't catch his scent.

Tony smirks at the reaction. He’s used to people sensing his eyes on them eventually, humans still have that prey instinct inside all of them, but the blushing and fumbling and quick exit is always a treat. 

Would the boy stutter and stammer, too? Would he question it, so sweetly, when Tony slips his hand over his mating gland? Push his legs together and wonder why he's getting so hot down there from another omega?

Would he ask what Tony's doing, while blushing all down his neck when Tony slides his hand up his skirt?

Tony follows after the other omega. 

When he smells the aroused omega pheromones and beginning of slick, his dick starts stirring. His pussy has already been hot since he looked through the photos of all his interns for this year. He’s got some beautiful candidates and one of them smells mouth watering when they’re horny. 

He gets to the bathrooms and makes the decision to give them some alone time. He logs into his security AI with a blink and makes sure all prying eyes will be diverted to the other bathrooms on the opposite side of the floor. Pepper will know it’s him; this won’t even be the first time he’s fucked an intern in this very bathroom.

Her hour is up and he doesn’t care. 

This omega is going to learn the taste of his slick and the feel of his cock at the back of their throat by the end of this little meeting they’re about to have.

Inside the bathroom, Peter immediately heads into one of the stalls. He pushes his skirt up and God, he's dripping. His panties are soaked but instead of grimacing, Peter just feels even more turned on.

It's almost noon… Would anyone notice if he took some time in the bathroom? There's an itch beneath his skin and Mr. Stark is to blame…

Peter can't go back out there smelling like pent up sexual frustration… And here he thought that getting off once this morning would've curbed his appetite.

He bites down on his bottom lip, remembering how Mr. Stark had looked. So smart and just sexy as fuck standing there… And his scent…

The omega presses a palm against his cocklet, shifting his weight from foot to foot just to feel his thighs rub together.

He'll do it fast… No one would even notice he was gone. He leans against the stall wall, breath turning shallow as he pushes his hand into his pantyhose and underwear… Slips a single finger between his wet pussylips and stifles the soft moan he wants to let out.

Tony opens the door and is hit with the intense smell of aroused omega slick. His brain translates the scent into that ripe cherry smell from earlier and he can't help grinning to himself. 

"Are you alright in there?" He calls out over the noise of the door locking behind him. There's only one stall with the door shut. He leans against the sinks in front of it.

Peter has two fingers in, knuckles deep, when he hears that familiar voice. It's only familiar because he's watched every single footage of Tony Stark that's ever been recorded and even some that aren't exactly meant for public consumption.

He freezes, heart racing in his chest and tries to slowly, quietly, extract his fingers. The wet sounds they make slipping from his pussy sounds so _loud_ to his ears. He can only hope that the other omega doesn't realize what he's interrupting.

Through the crack in the door, Tony can see the shape of a shoulder and dark, businesslike fabric. He hears something sticky and wet and traces his eyes downward. He spots that skirt from before, shifting into place almost guiltily. 

Even better. 

"My name is Tony Stark." Like the kid doesn't already know. 

He likes playing dumb and kindhearted to the interns who don't know him. He kind of loves the starstruck reaction he gets from the fannish ones when he introduces himself. 

He imagines this omega having the same reaction and can feel the blue of his nanites flaring. Then he imagines getting his hands under that skirt and curls his fingers in anticipation. He can't wait to get a taste from the source. 

"Do you need some help?"

Peter has a mini panic attack right there. Of course, he knows it's Stark but– Why did he have to walk into this particular bathroom? Amidst all that, he does feel pleased that he's getting attention from the older man… Even if it's the kind that would humiliate him if Stark finds out how much he looks up to him.

"I'm fine!" He replies hastily, "Just needed a minute… I'm, ah, one of the new interns… Just nervous…"

Peter pauses, hoping his boss is just being nice and now that he's done his duty, he'll leave.

"I'll be out in a minute," he says to reassure the other omega. "Don't mind me, please, sir."

Another pause. He doesn't even move since he's straining his ears to hear what Stark does.

Tony perks up from the fresh wave of scent that comes from behind the door. Now he knows the primary gender of his intended omega conquest. He was going to bend this omega over and wreck their pussy regardless if they had a dick or a clit to pair with, but it’s nice to imagine the cocklet he’s going to be stroking soon.

He crosses his ankles and his arms, amusement coloring his expression. Only concern makes it into his voice when he speaks. 

"I'll wait for you. It's no trouble and I like to get to know my interns." Tony wishes Pepper were here so she could smack his shoulder with exasperation for that one. Pepper is the only one willing to call him out on his shit anymore. 

Peter doesn't know what to say to that. Maybe if it's just another intern or something, he would've told them to mind their own business, but this is _Tony Stark_.

He doesn't want to risk offending the older man in some way… Peter just hopes that even if Stark can tell he's a bit off, he won't be obnoxious.

"O-Okay," Peter finally relents, steeling his nerves as he prepares to leave the stall.

He grabs some tissues and wipes the slick off his fingers. Tosses it into the toilet and quickly tries to make himself presentable.

Tony looks down at the swaying fabric of the other omega's skirt and imagines pushing him over the sink at Tony's back. He could flip that skirt up and expose whatever underwear the little minx is wearing beneath. He could pull it to the side and stuff two fingers inside instead. 

He could make the omega moan his name just as sweet and flustered as he called him 'sir'.

The toilet flushes and then the stall door cracks open.

Peter slips out of the stall, pressed against the door with his eyes looking away demurely. When he glances up, he sees that his boss is right there, directly in front of him.

"Mr. Stark," Peter murmurs respectfully. "I'd, ah, offer to shake your hand but…"

The reason is left unsaid but Peter then heads to the sink next to the watching omega. He wants to put more distance between them but his avoidance is too obvious with that… So, he pretends like nothing's wrong.

_Don't look, don't look, don't look…_

Peter dares to glance at the other omega and his face feels warm again.

Tony has to avoid the urge to eat him up right then and there. The way the omega blushes and can’t seem to look him in the eye, combined with the smell of his arousal floating between them, makes Tony want to shred the skirt to pieces. He’d make him walk around SI with his juicy pussy on display.

He puts all those thoughts away and turns his body to crowd up close to the kid, schooling himself into the persona of a caring mentor.

“You’re sure you’re okay?” Tony’s hand comes to rest on the omega’s lower back, just above the hemline to the skirt. If he pushes, he could pin the other omega down into a presentation right here. 

Peter's eyes dart to Tony's. Wide honey brown and soft pink lips tremble at the touch.

“I promise Pepper doesn’t bite.” Tony smiles like he’s told a funny joke. His thumb rubs, friendly and soothing, hiking the shirt up in the process. He acts like it’s all perfectly normal and sets his thumb on the newly exposed skin. 

"Mr. Stark…" Peter breathes. 

Just that single touch has his body heating up. Warmth spreads from where the older omega is touching him and Peter just knows how obvious he is. He knows Stark knows too… The way the older man looks at him, as though Peter's something to be devoured, gives it all away.

Peter's scent is telling Mr. Stark everything.

"I don't think it's Ms. Potts I should be worried about," Peter says in a whisper, more to himself than to the older man.

He tries to step back, to retreat, because he's one second away from just advancing and pressing himself against his boss. One second away from giving away that he'd let the older man do _anything_ to him…

"T-Thank you for your concern, sir," he ducks his head, "I should get back– I'm supposed to find… to find…"

There's a senior employee he should be shadowing on his first day and he knows the name. But with Stark's scent tripping up his mind, that name eludes him now.

Tony doesn’t pull his hand away from the brunette’s back when he tries to make his escape. Instead, Tony brings his free hand up and cups the boy’s chin. He pulls him up firmly; it hardly takes any prompting before he’s moving along with Tony’s wishes, anyway. 

Such an obedient omega.

“Don’t worry about them. I’m going to be your mentor at Stark Industries, now.” Tony leans above the shorter omega, loving the way the kid melts into his space instead of pulling back. “You’ll report to me for the duration of your internship with my company, or Pepper if I’m not available.”

Tony’s pinky finger dips teasingly below the hem of the skirt at the same time his thumb rubs a circle into bare skin. Peter's breath hitches in response and he sways forward, wide eyes blinking slowly. A bit starstruck.

"If you, ah… If you think that's best," Peter murmurs. 

He doesn't know what to do with his hands… But one, he places hesitatingly on the other omega's arm, a featherlight touch.

"I'd be honored to work under you, sir," Peter says truthfully, breathlessly. 

He can't look away… Mr. Stark is so close and doesn't seem too bothered by their proximity. He's even the one initiating it.

Tony's grip on the kid’s chin is firm but nowhere near hard. 

“Just look at you.” Tony locks his blue enhanced gaze onto soft brown and sees the heat and the longing he’d hoped to find. His lips curl up at the edges, showing teeth. “What were you doing before I got in here?”

"I…" Peter bites his lip. His face burns because he was touching himself, trying to get off so he'd stop smelling like an omega in heat, ready to be fucked. "I was just trying to calm down a little bit…"

They're so close… Peter could just lean forward and he'd be able to kiss the other omega. He wants to so badly but… but…

His grip tightens on Stark's arm.

"Mr. Stark… What are you doing…?" He questions boldly. 

His voice still has that breathless quality to it. That and a hint of pleading, as though Peter wants whatever this is to happen but worries it might be in his head. 

Tony’s cocklet hardens beneath soft panties and hidden lace. He wants, simultaneously, to keep stringing this pretty little thing along with the kind and caring act; but also to spin him around and bend him over for Tony to plow into right then and there. 

He looks so soft. He smells so _ripe_.

His; all for the taking.

“I’m just taking care of you. Omega to omega.”

Peter wants to protest. He can take care of himself but the words don't leave his lips. All he can do is watch, heart pounding away and body heating up quickly beneath his new mentor's attention.

Tony leans in close to the kid’s wrist near his arm. He locks blue eyes onto brown and then inhales the omega’s pheromones from one of the most potent of sources. His pupils blow out from the scent of sex and heat and the punch of arousal that overcomes him when he notices a small, glistening streak of omegan slick on the outer edge of the kid’s forearm. 

It smells like cherries.

Tony lets go of the younger man’s chin and drags his arm back to himself so that he could drag his tongue across the smear of recent slick, never breaking his gaze from the other omega. He grinned and licked his lips.

“You missed a spot.”

"Mr. Stark…! That's…" Peter can only stare, wide-eyed, as the other omega's tongue slips over his skin.

His body reacts, how can it not? All those things that say only alphas are made for omegas are so, so wrong. Peter shifts his weight from foot to foot, pressing his thighs together because he's getting wet again…

"Mr. Stark… I don't think this is helping..." he murmurs but he doesn't pull away. If anything, his scent deepens and his body relaxes. He's giving in and so easily too…

There's just something about the older omega that has Peter going all soft and sweet for him. His hand curls inwards so his fingertips brush along Stark's hair.

“No? How about this?” Tony pulls him in close with a flex of the hand that hadn’t left the small of his back this entire time. He hooks the other omega’s arm around his neck so they’re chest to chest and breathing the same air. Down below, he can feel an answering bulge against his stiffened cock. 

Peter manages to muffle a moan before it makes it out of his mouth. His hips twitch forward, getting more of that friction he sorely needs. Pressed chest to chest… Every part of him comes alive, feels heated where they're touching.

“You came in here to take the edge off, right, sweetheart?” Tony pushes lightly at the young omega’s back with his fingertips, urging him to rock without words. He nudges the kid’s thighs apart by pressing himself in-between. His voice becomes edged with a low purr of satisfaction when the skirt starts getting hiked up slender legs one delicious inch at a time. 

Peter's hyper aware of everything going on and he shouldn't… they shouldn't… But it feels so good. He doesn't want to stop this.

Mr. Stark is nothing like an omega is taught to be but that sweet scent says he is.

Peter's never gotten so wet for someone like this. He wants Stark to touch him, wants to spread his legs for him...

“As your mentor, it’s my job to make sure you’re comfortable here at SI.” Tony runs his unoccupied hand up the lithe omega’s side, bunching his shirt up and exposing a low curve of wickedly defined abdominal. Tony’s cocklet flexed and leaked thinking about rutting against the washboard set of abs _that_ promised to be.

Tony’s own smell of omegan arousal is beginning to spice the air around them. As much as he wants to fuck this young omega into the ground, his pussy's getting wet alongside his cocklet's stiffness. 

Maybe he’d make this omega reach back and finger him at the same time? He looks flexible enough. 

“Playmating is just part of the deal, right? Or maybe a little more, if you’re a needy little thing.” Tony nips at his smooth jawline, teeth getting so close to the scent-tender gland behind his ear. The brunette in his arms doesn’t fight or pull away from Tony’s slowly advancing biting. He sucks the gland between his small fangs. “Which I think you are.”

"Playmating _…_ that's… what we're doing...?" Peter gasps, tilting his head to give the older man more access.

Words are hard to reach but his body talks for him.

A violent shiver shakes his body and he clings ever closer to his mentor. His hips start to rock. It's not a deliberate action, he's just chasing after what feels good. The weight of Stark's hands on him only makes the reactions worse.

He wants Stark to touch him all over…

The hard, solid thigh between his own feels good too… With the way Peter's rubbing against him, it's only inevitable that the wetness between his legs starts soaking into Stark's slacks.

Even with that knowledge, Peter can't stop moving against him.

“Yes. And you’re doing so well, gorgeous.” 

Tony barely has to put any pressure against the kid’s back to keep him moving now. He can feel how excited this is making the younger man and his eagerness is only fueling Tony’s ego. He nuzzles the bite marks he’s littered across pale skin.

“You’re already acting like a slut in heat for me.” Tony finally gives in and moves the hand not guiding his young mentee into rutting filthy and needy on his thigh; he places it on the swell of a fantastic skirt covered ass. He squeezes, pulling the fabric even higher up on that side, and purrs louder from the bouncy handful. 

Peter whimpers at the touch, fingers curling, nails biting into his palms. He pushes back against it, inviting his boss to do more. Squeeze, grab, play… Touch him there and find out just how wet he's become.

Everything about this omega is so sexy. It makes Tony want to keep him long past orientation day.

“Are you feeling like you could bend over for me? Am I making you wet, thinking about how empty you are without me?” Tony breaths against wet skin and the ticklish little hairs behind his ear. He kissed lightly. “That’s how it should be, baby. You’re meant to give me your slutty little hole whenever I want it.”

The tips of Peter's ears are bright red from the other omega's words. The way they're said, as though they were simply facts, really turns him on. He's always been a needy little thing but it's always been something he's kept to himself. He's had his fingers, his toys… But someone else doing this to him…?

It lights a sweltering fire inside him and he _burns_ to do what Stark wants. 

Besides… They're both omegas… And if it's truly playmating, this is okay, isn't it? Stark, as a more experienced omega, is only trying to guide him. Perhaps the older man sees how badly Peter needs it…

"I've never–" he whimpers again. His face feels so hot… "Never presented to anyone… before… sir…"

With how weak his knees feel, he's not even sure he can but if Mr. Stark asks it of him…

"I can try…?" He murmurs even as he rubs himself against the older man's thigh.

It feels so strong and solid beneath him. Every bit of friction pushes his sense of propriety further and further away until all that matters is the hungry blue of his mentor's eyes.

Tony hadn’t thought the kid would go _that_ far for him already. The desperation and willingness to please make his pupils swell out until only an icy aurora of glowing blue remains. Suddenly, the thought of walking this kid through his first presentation (and mounting) makes his pussy hotter than ever.

“For me? You’re so perfect, darling. Of course, you can try.” Tony gropes his ass with shameless abandon, digging his fingers in low and center. He cups upwards and feels exquisite heat and wetness on his first two fingers. He flexes his thigh to give the kid something even better to hump.

Peter shudders and promptly forgets what he's planning to do. Stark's hands feel too good for him to jeopardize stopping it. Instead, he makes helpless soft moans, trying to keep it quiet because everything in the bathroom echoes and…

He's so hot for this, he doesn't even care if people outside hear them. In fact, it only makes him drip even more and his arms curl even tighter around Stark's neck. Whatever this is… even if it's temporary or just playmating, Peter _wants_ it.

“You respond so beautifully. I love how wet you get for me, gorgeous.” Tony lays it on thick and kisses his way down to that unbroken cherry of a mating gland. It’s whorish to bite and leave marks without breaking and mating. Pepper meant exactly this when she told him to play nice. He smiles as he lines his teeth up and pulls the lithe young thing tighter into him. “Just relax. I’m taking care of you now. And you’re doing so well for me.” 

Tony bites down.

Peter cries out at the sting of teeth but a curious thing happens. It feels _even better_ _._ He feels the gush of slick drip down his thighs and he whimpers, staring at the other omega with wide, almost teary eyes.

He curls his hand into the older man's hair and urges him back to that sensitive spot.

"Again– Oh… Please, I–" He's lost his ability to string words together so all he does is continue to rock against Stark's thigh like a bitch in heat. "Please… Bite…"

“Of course, sweetheart. Since you asked so sweetly and you’re being so good for me.” Tony praises directly against the sensitized mating gland below his omegan fangs. He bites down again, the power over this other omega feeling as heady as fine wine. 

It's pure bliss and Peter's face contorts in pleasure. Lips trembling and eyes squeezed shut, dark lashes fluttering as he shudders through the pleasure.

Peter’s breaths come in shallow and his body feels so hot. He doesn't even recall his heat being like this, a sweltering force that leaves him shaking with need.

Tony rubs his two fingers deeper into sopping wet folds. He’s only a few layers away from where he’ll be burying his cocklet in a few minutes. But, much as he loves watching the kid fall apart on his thigh, Tony wants him bent over the sink so he’s facing the mirrors. Tony likes to watch the faces of his conquests when he fucks them from behind and this kid is, by far, too gorgeous not to watch squirm and beg for it. 

“Let’s get you presenting, baby boy. You’re more than ready for me. So nice and wet. You’re so slutty and ready for my cock to fill you up, aren’t you, baby?” Tony maneuvers his hands so one is in soft brown hair and directing the young omega’s gaze downward; the other snakes down between them to grip Tony’s cocklet through the dress slacks. He squeezes tight enough to bulge the veins of his calloused hand. “Tell me how much you want to taste this.”

"Oh…" Peter moans.

He can't look away. His mouth waters at the sight. He's felt Stark's cock press against him, proof that the older man is just as affected as he is, but seeing it…

Peter wants it, needs it… He wants to drop on his knees to get Stark's cock in his mouth, look up at him with pleading eyes, and just let the older omega fuck his face. His fantasies run rampant and he almost cried ‘because he wants so much…

His pussy feels so empty though and it squeezes right, desperately, in search of a nice cock to lock onto. He whimpers and reaches down with a trembling hand but stops himself from touching it.

If he does, he might fall on his knees. They certainly feel weak enough.

Tony watches the kid’s internal struggle with hunger burning like a bright blue flame in his eyes. He doesn’t give him any direction; he wants to see what he’ll do on his own. Tony can see how much he’s trembling. The smell of cherries perfumes the air between them and makes Tony want to eat him up.

Peter pulls himself away and losing Stark's warmth even for a few seconds has him shivering.

Peter, when he leans over the sink, doesn't even recognize the face he sees in the mirror. His face is flushed and there are deep red marks prominent on his pale skin. It's almost a shock to see them but Peter purrs at the sight.

Stark's bite marks…

His skirt has been hitched up. His entire outfit is a mess and he doesn't care one bit. He leans his weight on his upper body and reaches behind to push it up even further. Pantyhose and the light blue of his panties are exposed.

He looks over his shoulder, eyes pleading at the other omega.

"Alpha…" His voice comes out honey sweet, pleading for the older omega to mount him. "Ready for you…"

Tony growls lowly at the title and steps up behind the sweetly presented ass. He pushes the fabric of the skirt completely out of the way and palms both cheeks at once, pulling the other omega apart even though Tony can’t see anything but the shapely outline through the panties and pantyhose. 

With Stark touching and squeezing his ass, Peter's hands return to the counter. His entire body feels tight with anticipation, eyes watching what the older omega does through the mirror.

Peter feels a rush of heat shoot through him when he sees Stark looking, taking him in. He's not even completely naked. The underwear and pantyhose are still in place, but he might as well be with how tightly they cling to his body.

And they're drenched with slick, sopping wet with proof of how much he's turned on...

“You’re doing such a good job being my little slut. It’s like you were born to bend over for me. I hardly have to train you at all, do I?” Tony undoes the buttons to his slacks with one hand and then goes back to groping and squeezing at the handfuls of firm ass he’s got under his fingers. His pink panties look incredible against the other omega’s blue pair when he ruts his cock against the tipped up offering on display for him.

Peter tries to push back against it, wants to feel the dirty press of another omega's cock against him. He catches the motion in the mirror, how Stark's hips move, a slow and teasing grind against his needy pussy.

"Mr. Stark…" It's a soft plea, almost a whine.

“You bend over so pretty for me. I can smell how much you like being my whore. You already got your slick on my suit pants and now your slutty pussy is dripping all over my panties and cock. I’ll bet you’re being such a good omega and all you can think about is getting stuffed by my cock.” 

Tony’s starts thrusting against the younger omega as he speaks, cocklet driving into his folds through so little material but still not _inside_. He uses his grip on the brunette’s firm ass to hold him in place and spread him open at once. 

Both of their panties are ruined with their combining slick.

Peter feels the hot press of bare skin even through the thin layers and he whines, a soft cry tinged with desperation.

It's too much of a tease for the young omega. His cheek presses against the cool countertop but it does nothing to satisfy the heat inside him.

He throws a hand back and has Stark's wrist in an awkward grip.

"Please, sir," Peter manages to breath out, "I can't take it…"

Tony looks down to where the omega’s holding onto him so desperately. He doesn’t shake him off and instead chuckles, low and dark, when he witnesses the fumbling, heat drunk and fuck clumsy attempts to undress himself that follow. There’s something about seeing someone get cock stupid for his dick that makes him preen.

Peter attempts to shove the interfering layers off but the angle doesn't help. He wiggles in place in frustration, wishing he had forgone the stockings and just worn his panties instead. At least those, he could just slip to the side… Entice the older man into acting with a glimpse of his pink pussy.

But he's at Stark's mercy, bent over the bathroom sink, and being teased to tears…

"Please, f-fuck my pussy, sir," Peter chokes out. 

Peter feels like he'll combust from sheer humiliation because he's never said such dirty things, not even in his head.

“Well, since you are begging like you’re meant to and you bent over for me like a good boy, I think you do deserve something nice.” Tony rips the pantyhose right down the center. He cups the younger omega’s pussy with only the blue panties as a barrier. 

Peter whines at the rough treatment but it's not a complaint. His stockings… There's something so primal and arousing about having them torn while he's still wearing them.

He stares at Stark through the mirror and just _wants_.

The words come out in a rush, each one so close to begging.

"Need it, Mr. Stark… Please– It feels so…" Peter whines and tries to push back against the pressure he feels against his hole. "Please, use me…"

“These look so gorgeous on you, baby boy. I don’t want to ruin them just yet.” 

He rubs his fingers deep into soaked wet folds and grinds the heel of his palm into the dripping hole from the outside. Every brush of his fingertips against the panty covered and cherry-scent soaked material makes the omega clench and gasp above him. 

“You’re such a good whore. Don’t stop begging for me; I want to hear every dirty thing your slutty pussy craves. Slip these off for me and set them to the side. Leave the pantyhose on.” 

Tony playfully slaps the same sensitive spots he’s been caressing before snapping the hem of the pretty blue panties. This omega’s pussy is meant to be speared open on his cocklet and he can’t wait to sink himself inside without any barriers. 

Oh, Peter _loves_ what Stark is doing to him. He just wants to let the other omega do whatever he wants but what Peter doesn't want is for Stark to stop.

The words make his mouth tremble.

 _Whore_.

He shouldn't be so aroused at such a degrading term, but he is. His pussy aches, clenches and squeezes around nothing, and his stiff cocklet rubs against the counter.

Stark can call him whatever he wants and as Peter pushes himself up just the tiniest bit to obey, he considers it true. His fingers slip through the ripped pantyhose and grab hold of blue lace.

Peter doesn't question what he's doing even once. Just discards the last thing that had kept him decent.

Tony watches the omega obey him and clocks the way he’s shaking like Tony is his next fix as he slides the drenched cloth down his own trembling thighs. They’re crumpled up and put beside the sink the kid’s leaning over without a second thought and Tony’s cocklet _burns_ to get inside.

This time, when Peter resumes his previous position, the omega presents properly. He reaches back and spreads himself open, a fierce but captivating blush on his face.

"Here…" Peter murmurs, looking over his shoulder to plead with the older omega. "...Play with me here, please, sir…"

His pretty pink pussy is on display but his gaze is fixed on Stark's hungry blue eyes. He shudders as need makes his body clench down, more slick and wetness dripping out of him.

“Tell me what you need.” Tony cups him like he did before, hissing at how soaked his hand gets from finally touching this lithe young omega’s pussy directly. He slaps the puffy lips again and dips his thumb into the wet folds, circling the hungry opening with his thickest digit while his other fingers massage and roll through the copious slick gushing across his hand. 

There's only one thing Peter wants when he gets like this…when he gets so scent drunk and aroused that nothing matters. Not his dignity, not some thought that he _should_ be careful… He just _wants_ _._

"Alpha… please… breed my s-slutty pussy…" Peter begs breathlessly. "Feels so empty… Fuck me, breed me, sir–"

“That’s it. Good boy, omega.” Tony slips his own panties down enough to untuck his cocklet and balls. His pussy aches to be filled but he wants to fuck this omega more than he wants to be fucked by him. Maybe next time.

He uses the omega’s own slick to lube himself, stroking the heady scent right into his cock and making his dick leak harder. His other hand comes to rest on the boy’s lower back, right where it had been earlier. This time, he pins the kid down like he’d been craving to do ever since the first hint of cherries tickled his nose.

“Don’t stop presenting for me now. It’s going to feel so, so good, but I want you to keep holding yourself open and telling me what your greedy pussy wants.” 

Tony lines up and finally starts pushing inside. 

It’s as hot and sweet as he’d been imagining. 

Peter's entire body is tense as he braces himself for the initial penetration. A soft sound comes out of him, a gasped out " _ah–_ " and his hands dig deeper into his own flesh. He's trying so hard to be good, to keep his pussy presented nicely for Stark to fuck.

“Fuck, sweetheart, your pussy was meant for my cock, wasn’t it? Such a perfect little whore for me.” Tony bottoms out quickly, balls slapping into shivering and jumping skin. 

Peter's pussy squeezes down in a vicious grip as though it's already trying to milk a knot out on the first thrust.

His fingers turn into claws and he gets his first real cock... It's different from his toys. So much more different.

There's a body pressing against his, soft, heated flesh against his aching pussy. And inside... Stark's cocklet is spreading him apart, hard and undeniable. Bare...

He squeezes down on it, memorizing the shape and feel of the other omega's cock. A soft whine starts up in his chest. He's finally getting fucked by Mr. Stark but somehow, it's still not enough. The need only grows, pressure coiling in his belly as he tries to weather through the intense sensations.

It's more than he ever thought he'd get from his idol but, it's not _enough_ _._

And somehow, Stark knows this.

The other omega’s skin is twitching like a horse’s everywhere Tony touches and every time Tony calls him a whore. A wicked smile slowly curls his lips.

“You love being my whore. I can tell; your pussy is sucking me in so greedy and eager. Ready to be bred by me. Craving my pup in your belly. You’ll only need to remember the feel of my cock in your needy pussy for the rest of your internship here.” Tony fucks into him hard enough his hip bones knock against the counter the sink is mounted to. He digs his fingers into soft skin and does it again, harder. “You’ll only live for getting my cock inside of you after this. You belong to _me_ now and you’ll only come on my cock or not at all.”

It's overwhelming for Peter but he goes into autopilot, his body moving in an attempt to learn Stark's rhythm. It's tempting for the younger omega to just lay there and let Stark fuck him into a limp mess. But his body responds with needy whimpers as he tries to push back, tries to chase after the cock spearing him open every time Stark pulls back.

The older omega's words give life to his deepest desires and he echoes them, mind hazy with unprecedented need.

"Love it…! Ah! My– pussy loves it!" Peter agrees. His eyes squeeze shut as the pleasure threatens to steal his words away. "Loves your c-cock, M-Mr. Stark! Needs it, needs it every day…! Please– Wanna be full of Mr. Stark's cum… Wanna feel it dripping down my legs…"

He whines at his own words, desperate and hungry to be filled. His ears burn at the sound of their mating and the obscene words spilling from his mouth.

“Of course you need it every day. A needy little whore like you? I’ll have Pepper send you up on coffee runs so I can fill you up with load after load of my cum.” Tony thrusts steadily, cocklet fucking in as deep as he can get it on each pump inwards. His balls swing and slap with the power behind his pistoning cock.

"Breed me, alpha, breed my pussy," Peter begs even as he's getting fucked. "Wanna feel you… come inside… Please come inside…"

He's so wet that he can feel his boss's cock just slide right in, no resistance. And he feels it when Stark pulls away, his walls protesting at the loss, clinging onto the other omega's cocklet and begging it to stay inside.

“Your pussy is going to take every drop. You’re going to hold in this load until I’m ready to give you more this afternoon.” Tony leans over the round ass bouncing under his brutal fucking. He reaches up and buries his clean hand into soft brown hair, pulling so the kid’s neck is arched, baring it for the mirror. Tony can see the dark bruises of his teeth around the unbroken mating gland and tugs.

Pain and pleasure overlap and Peter's drunk off it. His head tilts back and it feels so dangerously vulnerable to offer his unprotected neck.

It feels right too… The way Stark holds him down and takes control is just like an alpha. The way he sucks bruises into Peter's skin is too. Everything the older omega does appeals to Peter's omegan instincts and they all scream at him to submit. To let this superior man have him and breed him up with his pups.

“You’re going to wear my bruises and everyone is going to know how easily you gave it up to me. Everyone will know that you’re my personal whore. They’ll all know you belong to me; your pussy is mine to stuff and wreck and you’ll give it to me whenever I want it.” Tony hauls him up enough to bite him again. He doesn’t care if he’s pushing his flexibility too much. The omega will learn to bend himself in half if Tony wills it. 

Peter cries out at the sting of teeth and his body convulses. Right over his mating gland… Still not deep enough to break but it was enough to have his pussy clamping down, rippling and massaging along the other omega's cock.

What pushes him over the edge is the change in position. He's pulled upright and the next time Stark's cock sinks into him, it hits that sweet spot inside him that makes him see stars.

He comes just from that, body rigid as his neglected cocklet releases. He rides the wave of pleasure for only a few seconds before he goes limp, body easily falling into whatever position Stark wants him in. The unbearable pressure in his belly has dissipated but he still feels that warmth, growing and starting up again with every thrust.

With his back arched and one hand still holding himself open, Peter drags the other arm to curve around Stark's neck. He doesn't have the strength to keep his mentor close but he doesn't need to.

They're already pressed so intimately together, Stark's cock pounding away at his hungry pussy.

"More…" Peter implores, "Ah– Need more… Please, Mr. Stark…" 

His eyelashes flutter like he's about to pass out and his head lolls back against the other omega's chest. 

"Need my cum in you? Need to feel full and bred?" Tony pants the words into the fresh ring of teeth marks he's left along the pale throat. He can last longer if he wants; the nanobots rushing through his body guve him an absurd amount of control over himself. 

He doesn't want to for this omega. For this needy little thing, he wants to pump him full of seed now and then do it again before he leaves for the day. 

Tony reaches around and grips the softening cocklet, stroking relentlessly, licking and sucking at the younger omega's throat when he cries out from overstimulation. 

"Beg me for it. Beg me to come in your slutty hole." Tony rams in, feeling the body in his arms get pushed up onto his toes from the force of it. Tony does it again, balls tight where they bounce against tightly coiled muscle and hot skin. 

"Beg to be my omega."

Peter gives a low moan as he's roughly fucked. His body's more than willing to be his mentor's toy and his eyes are glassy, mouth gasping the next words.

"Wanna be… Mr. Stark's omega…" Peter agrees in breathless pants. His entire body feels pushed to the limit already, especially with his cocklet being played with, even now.

He ignores it. The desire to please his mentor and boss overrides any physical discomfort he feels.

"Please, sir… Please," he begs so prettily, mindlessly babbling now, "Claim me– fill me… up! Please…!"

He's intentionally squeezing down now, moaning from the shocks of pleasure he feels when the older omega's cock sinks in deep. His poor, spent cock twitches in Stark's hand, coaxed back into hardness by the dual assault. 

His pussy… His cock… Peter groans, giving himself to the demanding sensations.

“Good slut,” Tony praises. 

He bites another mark into him and circles his thumb across the wet cockhead. Sweat beads under his suit. He could taste an answering salt on his tongue and behind his teeth. The bathroom echoes with the obscenely loud sounds of unrestrained fucking. His lips curl up over small omegan fangs, eyes glowing.

“Take this load, baby, and later, I’ll give you another.” Tony shoves himself inside with a snarl and comes thick ropes of cum as deep as he can get it. 

"Ah–!" The sound Peter makes is high pitched and shocked when he feels his boss come inside.

It's a flood of searing heat and Peter feels every minute twitch and pulse as the other omega empties inside him.

"Oh, fuck…" Peter gasps as he pushes back hard. He wants that cock as deep inside him as possible. His eyes squeeze shut as his body works on squeezing out every drop.

Tony squeezes his hand around the omega’s cocklet, stroking even faster. 

Peter's torn between fucking into his boss's hand and milking the cocklet inside him. He wants to be filled more than he wants to be touched though, so the younger omega only gives half hearted thrusts when Stark jerks him off.

Apparently, even that is enough for his eager body. Being fucked full and having his sensitive cock played with… Peter moans, almost miserably when his body shudders and gives in once more.

He ends up leaning forward, hands catching the counter so he doesn't just slide down to the floor. They're still pressed together, but just that little bit of space is enough to have his freshly fucked pussy leaking slick and cum.

His thighs are a mess with their combined fluids ...

Tony only slows down once the cock in his palm shoots off, purring in satisfaction. He looks down to where they’re joined and nudges his hips in further, feeling how wet and filthy the kid’s pussy is with Tony’s cum and watching the slick dripping back out of him. 

Tony slaps his palm down on one pantyhose covered cheek, groaning from the immediate tightening and the way his ass bounces so beautifully in the ripped up material.

"Mmph!" Peter gasps at the slap but he doesn't protest, only tightens down on Stark's cock.

“ _Mine_. My whore. My omega.” Tony grinds himself in with each statement. 

"Yours…" Peter echos. 

His legs feel unsteady but even then, he keeps himself upright. He loves the omega cock inside him, loves how Stark is pushing his cum in deep even when he feels more of it dripping down his thighs.

Tony lets go of the kid’s hair to scoop up some of the cum that’s trying to slide out around his softening cock. He brings it up and rubs the glistening white into the dark bruising on the omega’s mating gland. Nobody would question who this little slut belongs to.

Peter groans at the touch. His mating gland feels swollen and hot… He reaches up to grip the older omega's stained fingers and leads them to his mouth.

His tongue curls over them, licking up the slick and cum… Moaning as he shows his boss how much he loves all this. Shows him how much of a slut Peter wants to be for him. His pussy doesn't want to be empty, still wants more after being fucked full.

He gives a needy whine.

"Mr. Stark…" he murmurs. "I still want…"

“Still want more of my cock? You really are the perfect slut for me.” Tony lets the kid suck on his fingers as he brings his other hand up and cups the front of his throat. He feels the movement of muscles under his hold as the young omega works his fingers, an Adam’s apple bobbing against Tony’s broad palm. 

“If you’re still hungry for my cock, then you’re going to use that pretty mouth to get me ready to fuck your pussy again. Or maybe I’ll fuck your tight little ass this time around?” Tony rubs his softened cock against the other omega’s filthy passage, not willing to slide out yet from the warm wetness even as overstimulation prickles along his cocklet and pools in his pelvis.

Peter moans around the fingers and sucks on them, a preview of what he wants to do if his boss really wants him on his knees.

Tony pulls his fingers out and tightens his grip on the soft flesh of his throat. He brings his hand down in another playful slap to ripped pantyhose, squeezing the firm muscle with a purr. He leaves a sheen of saliva across the reddened handprint. 

The slap is just as surprising as the first, but this time, Peter isn't surprised by the rush of pleasure that follows.

He makes a soft sound, appreciative and wiggles in place like an excited puppy being given attention.

“You do have such a fantastic ass. Without a plug, your pussy will drip two loads back out, but you’ll be able to hold it in both holes at once, right, baby boy?” Tony says the question with a tone of praise and grinds his soft cocklet in a slow circle. He loves the sounds of pleasure he catches in his fingers, still wrapped around the omega’s slender throat. 

"If you want me to…" Peter bites his bottom lip as he tries to keep his words steady. "You'll… ah… have to just… fill me up again, Mr. Stark…"

He can't decide which appeals to him more… Feeling his boss's cum drip out of him or feeling it inside him… He doesn't give much thought to it yet, not when he still has a chance to get another load.

Reluctantly, he moves so that the other omega's cocklet slips out of it. He despises the feeling and wants nothing more than to have it back inside… but Mr. Stark gave him an order.

He turns so he's pressed chest to chest with the older man. Looks up at him with hungry eyes even as he reaches down and takes a hold of his mentor's soft cock.

It's so wet, dripping with both of them… Peter's slick and remnants of cum.

He murmurs his next words, high on sex, high on the other omega's scent.

"Please use my mouth, sir," he purrs, "Want another load… In my pussy… in my ass… Whichever you want, just let me have it…"

Then he sinks down to his knees and opens his mouth as an offering to the other man with his little pink tongue just waiting to taste it all.

“Oh, baby boy, I’m going to keep you to that.” Tony pets through the boy’s hair, taking a moment to appreciate the sight of him kneeling, his skirt fluttering back in place so the rips and cum doesn’t show and he almost could pass for innocent again. 

“Lift your skirt up. Spread your thighs and keep your skirt up so I can see how hard your slutty cocklet gets sucking mine.” 

It's the first time Peter shows any sign of hesitation.

It's one thing for Mr. Stark to take control and take what he wants from Peter… It's quite another for Peter to do those things himself.

But he does them and as he starts to drag his skirt up, his cocklet twitches and starts to fill. He really is an insatiable little thing and his face feels hot with every inch of skin he reveals.

"Like this, Mr. Stark?" Peter murmurs.

His skirt is bunched up around his hips, thighs spread, the ripped stockings showing flashes of pale skin beneath. Between his legs, his cocklet is flushed a pretty pink, already starting to drip in arousal.

He makes a lewd picture on his knees with his marked up throat and fucked out appearance. Some part deep inside of him wishes Tony could take a picture, proof of what the other omega had done to him...

Tony presses his soft cock to the omega’s lips, tracing the damp slit around plump lips before resting it along the offered tongue, cum and slick and all. 

Peter sighs in relief, holding still and letting the other omega do as he wants.

“Beautiful,” Tony murmurs, blue eyes recording every sheen of fluid and flushed red patch of skin next to finger bruises and teeth marks. The kid looks wrecked to hell and back. They can’t have been in here that long yet since Pepper hasn’t come knocking and his AI hasn’t flashed the overhead lights at him in warning. 

He’s _still_ begging for more of Tony. 

“Get me nice and hard again, baby, so I can fuck that needy hole of yours full.”

The amount of lust and stamina from the young omega is so arousing, Tony is seriously considering kidnapping the young omega and chaining him up under his bed. As long as Tony keeps feeding him his cock, he’d be too fucked out and cock stupid to think about finishing school or working for a living. His only job would be pleasing Tony and being available as a willing cum dump.

Looking down at the blissed out, hazy brown eyes staring up at him adoringly, Tony doesn’t think the kid would find it a bad gig at all.

Peter can't resist anymore. If Stark had asked him to be his personal cockwarmer, Peter would have happily obeyed. But that isn't the case here… Stark isn't done with him and Peter has to get him hard again if he wants another load.

So, he gets to work and uses his tongue to lick up the mess they made. He doesn't mind the taste of his own pussy, but it's the hint of bitterness that he goes crazy over. His boss's cum mixed with his slick… Peter wants more.

He licks up every trace of slick and cum, running his tongue around the tip and when that's clean, he chases after the taste along the length. He whines when it's all gone, wants to taste more of Mr. Stark, maybe even get his mouth on the older omega's pussy but the conflicting needs clash inside him.

He falls back on Stark's order and goes back to his task. Soon, he's sucking on the older omega's soft cock, loving the way it fits in his mouth for now.

Drool leaks from his mouth, drips down his chin, but all he's focused on is getting Mr. Stark hard again. His mouth is just as hungry for him as his pussy is. His hand creeps up, small fingers circling around the base to hold it steady as it begins to harden in his mouth.

“I’m going to have so much fun with you.” 

Tony lets the kid slurp and lick his way around his cock, enjoying the messiness and the hungry little noises the slut makes from the bottom of his chest as he tastes Tony’s cum. He weaves his fingers into the curling hair at the back of his head and pushes him down once Tony’s cocklet is hard enough to fill his mouth, fucking this hole like he owns it as much as he owned his pussy earlier.

Peter doesn't resist. He allows the hand to guide him and just rides out the rhythm his boss sets for him. Stark's hard cocklet fills his mouth, makes his lips numb from how hard and fast the older man is using him.

And yet, all Peter does is stare up at his mentor with wide eyed need, soft moans muffled by the cock in his mouth.

“Look how much you like being my whore.” Tony balances his weight and then lifts his foot up so he can pin the pretty pink cocklet down under his heel. He laughs softly when a spurt of pre shoots out over the toe of his dress shoe, leaving a noticeable smear. 

"Mm!" the omega groans, hips twitching towards the source of friction. 

Peter hasn't touched himself this entire time, too caught up in trying to be good for the older omega.

“Cute. You’re going to lick that up later.” Tony rolls his ankle, grinding the little cocklet harder into the omega’s pelvis before dropping back down to brace himself on two feet again. He reaches down and clamps his hand onto the bruised up nape of his slut, digging into the omegan sweet spot, and uses both hands to hold him still.

“Breathe through your nose.” 

Tony thrusts forward, too excited to go slow or to tone it down. His pussy is dripping copiously, his pink panties ruined where they cupped him below the balls. He doesn’t care. Tony just wants to fuck the wonderful throat of his personal whore. 

Peter tries to listen and obey. So far, he thinks he's doing a decent job but as Stark picks up the pace, the young omega realizes he still has so much to learn.

His breath stutters in his chest as he tries to accommodate Stark's fervor. His inexperience is glaringly obvious in the way his hand flies up, pressing against the older man's hip as though to stop him from going too fast.

The sounds change too. From soft and wet moans, Peter ends up making high pitched, almost embarrassing squeaks with every thrust into his mouth. They become _obscene_ when the thrusts become hard enough that Stark's cock almost reaches the back of his throat. Wet, gurgling sounds as Peter accommodates him.

He's struggling to take it and now, whimpers are added among the sounds of his moaning. He just wants to be good for Mr. Stark and there, he realizes he's trying too hard.

He stops trying to control it and instead, allows the older omega to use him as he pleases. 

It gets… easier. Every thrust helps to empty out any relevant thought in his head. All that matters is Mr. Stark's cock and the way those brilliant blue eyes watch him.

Tony fucks the omega’s throat until he’s snarling with the pleasure of it. His dick pistons in and out of the compliant mouth, fresh pre leaking out across his tongue now. The smell of Tony’s renewed slick wafts up through the panties and slacks. 

Tony pulls the omega off by the hair after endless minutes of soft choking and wet skin on skin.

Peter's left gasping, mouth wide and lips swollen from use. For a moment, he fights against the hold, chasing after the hard cock bobbing in front of his face. He whines, trembling in loss, but then he licks his lips in anticipation. His body shudders, muscles tightening in excitement for what's to come.

It’s become too good and Tony worries about shooting off directly down that soft, bruised throat. If they were up in his penthouse and he had all day to ruin this pretty omega, then he would have held him down by the hair until he cried around Tony’s cock and swallowed his second load from the source. 

“Just look at you.” 

Tony marvels at how beautiful the omega is. His breathing is hitching with his first real breath that isn’t tainted by cock and cum, and his face is brilliantly red. The brunette curls around Tony’s fingers are soaked with sweat and he’s still holding the skirt up, still obeying Tony’s last command, even though his thighs are shaking like he’s going to fall over as soon as Tony lets go of his hair. 

“You take cock so well, sweetheart. You really were born to be on your knees.” Tony strokes one flaming red cheekbone. 

The younger omega shudders, turning towards his boss's hand and nuzzling against his fingers.

Tony nudges his cockhead against the kid’s chin, smirking when he’s able to move up and slip the tip back in with no resistance. He gives him just the tip, stroking himself so pre pools along the other’s tongue and across his lower lip. 

“You’ve been so good for me. You did exactly what I asked. My good boy. Are you ready for your last hole to be fucked?” Tony hopes he’s just as eager for that as everything else. A true whore for him to play with.

Peter squirms on his knees. His pussy feels achingly empty even though he could still feel Stark's load inside him… dripping and leaking from his fucked open hole. He wants to ask Stark to fuck him there again, just for a little… But he's looking forward to this… Wants both his holes dripping the other omega's load more than he wants his pussy filled twice.

"How do you want me, sir?" Peter's voice comes out a bit hoarse.

He gets up on shaky legs, presses close like the overeager teen he is, like a needy slut aching to be fucked. He nuzzles the other omega's neck, breathing in the sweet scent of arousal even as he takes hold of Stark's cock. He continues massaging it with slow, firm strokes, keeping it ready for him.

"Can you… fuck both my holes, Mr. Stark…?" He decides to ask. "You can… finish wherever you want…"

Peter feels naughty for asking, feels like he should just take what Stark offers. He can't help it though… The way Stark fucked him earlier… He wants it again, wants to feel his boss plowing into his pussy and fucking his ass open.

“I’m going to fuck you every day for the rest of your internship,” Tony promises, turning towards the younger omega’s brown curls.

He allows the boy to keep pumping him for a moment, just enjoying the pleasure of someone else working his shaft for him. When he’s ready to move things along, he grabs his wrist, halting him only for a moment before redirecting his hand down the front of Tony’s panties where his pussy's dripping.

Peter looks at the older omega with hooded eyes. He only feels even more aroused when he feels just how wet his boss is. With curious fingers, he explores Stark's pussy with a gentle touch. He runs his fingers along wet flesh, getting his entire hand drenched in the process.

He wants to lick every drop of slick off but doesn't want to waste this chance. Stark is the one who led his hand there, so it's safe to assume he wants Peter to touch him right? And what omega doesn't want to be touched where it really feels good…?

Peter presses even closer, sighing against Stark's chest, and poking his tongue out to swipe the sweat off his neck. At the same time, he inches his fingers deeper towards the source of all that wetness. He teases his fingertip over his boss's hole, breathing hard, and cocklet dripping with the sudden need to sink into something hot and wet.

The very idea makes his head spin.

Tony rocks his pelvis downwards, grinding into the long fingers sneaking their way through his folds.

Before he can get his shaking fingers inside, Tony hauls the slighter omega up off his feet, hooking slick-wet thighs around his hips. He starts walking with him in his arms like the omega weighs nothing, manhandling him wherever Tony wants him. 

Peter clings to the older omega with wide eyes. He has one arm hooked around Stark's shoulders for support while his legs tighten around his hips.

Stark's cock presses against his own, the length of it rubbing against his needy pussy. Peter gives a quiet moan, his hard cock dripping all over them both.

Tony walks until the door to the bathroom meets the kid’s back. He keeps coming, pressing them together from chest to groin, pinning the omega’s hand to his pussy and body to the door. His cock and the nano casing dig into him insistently.

Tony leans in close to the other omega. He grins wickedly and puts a hand over his mouth preemptively; there's someone walking passed the door on the other side.

“You’ll have to be _good_ and you’ll have to be _quiet_.” Tony whispers against the omega’s ear. He bites the shell. “I’m going to fuck you like you’ve earned, baby boy.”

Peter's breathing is hard. His bosses doesn't know who he is, who his alter ego is, so he can't know that Peter hears _everything_. 

He hears the soft clicks of someone's heels as they pass by… Hears the soft whispers of his new coworkers murmuring about how Mr. Stark followed an omega into the bathroom and no one's seen them since…

_"They've been in there a while…"_

_"Oh, yeah. Mr. Stark likes to get to the newbies."_

_"You should've seen the intern from last year… alpha and Mr. Stark wrecked them…"_

_"Oh shit… Maybe we should send someone? The omega that went in there didn't look the type…"_

A soft, dark chuckle. " _If he's not the type, he is now. Mr. Stark always gets what he wants."_

The words make Peter's ears burn but he's so shameless that it turns him on even more to know that people outside _know_ _._

"I don't think I can…" he breathes out,

Still, he arches his back, hand slipping up to grasp his boss's cock… Aim it towards his hungry pussy and tries to sink down on it.

"Fuck me, sir," Peter begs in a quiet whisper. "Need it…"

"You will." Tony buries his fingers in the curls that are starting to get filthy and snarled with the slick and cum transferring off his hands and onto the once clean locks. He tugs, pulling until the boy's head tips back and gives Tony full access to his ravaged throat. 

_"M_ _aybe I should knock…_ _?"_

_"_ _Fuck that, I'm not getting killed for someone looking for a good time with a rich guy."_

_"_ _But he wasn't looking for it…"_

_"He's Stark's bitch now."_

Tony grins, pleasure burning through his veins. He times it so he's sliding his cock inside when whoever is outside says that last comment. He breathes out against the sweet smelling skin of his omega's throat. 

They know their place. 

They know who this omega belongs to. 

"Mmm. They're talking about you, slut." Tony kisses sweaty flesh, loving the way his pulse jumps under his tongue. He retreats, cock rubbing tantalizingly along slicked up walls. He slams back home, balls swaying from the force. 

"They're whispering about how you're _mine_." 

"Mm…!" Peter tries to keep his voice down but he can't.

He hears the words too and feels a thrill shoot through his body. His legs tighten around Stark's waist, trying to drag the older omega's cock back into his wet pussy.

"Don't care…" he groans, trying to get Stark to hit that sweet spot inside him.

His hand slips from between Stark's legs, dripping in the older man's slick. Peter can't help but suck on his fingers, glassy brown eyes gazing at the older man.

"Yours… I'll… be y-your slut…" Peter swears, "Just, ah– keep fucking me… there…"

He pulls the other man closer with both arms and legs, forces Stark to drive deep into his body. With his head hanging low, his mouth is so close to Stark's neck… He can't help setting his teeth there even if it's over layers of clothing.

He drags them up, mouthing at the other omega's sweat damp skin.

"F-Fuck me, sir…" he groans into Stark's ear. "Want them to know…"

“They’re already going to smell it on you, baby boy.” Tony pulls him away from his scent gland by the hair. He redirects the kids nose to the space behind his ear, forcing him to inhale Tony’s potent omega pheromones directly from his skin. He turns his head to do the same, scenting each other far too intimately for having just met and being mid-fuck. 

Peter breathes in the heady scent like it's a drug. It clouds over his mind and makes his insides burn with so much need that he doesn't know what to do with himself. All he can do is cling onto the older man, letting the other omega's scent fill his lungs while his cock fills his pussy.

Tony thrusts forward and nuzzles the potent smelling skin. For how tenderly he's scenting and kissing up above, his hips are setting an increasingly hard pace, fucking the omega into the door with only half an ear on all the speculation and whispering. 

The sound of skin on skin is echoing obscenely loud in the empty room again and Tony doesn’t care. Let them hear. Let them know. 

Tony sucks a hickey right over the other omega’s scent gland here, too.

“You’re mine now. Everyone will take one sniff and know who you let fuck you. They’ll get one look at _these_ _,_ ” Tony lifts a hand and digs fingers into one of the many marks he’s littered across creamy pale skin. He fucks upwards hard enough that the omega slides up the bathroom wall a few inches. “One look, baby, at these beautiful marks of mine on your throat and they’ll know who you _belong to_ _._ ”

Peter sinks back down with a thoroughly pleased moan. He's barely paying attention to what Stark is saying, but he hears the possessive growl in those words and notes the greedy, almost covetous, hold.

He starts leaving marks of his own, latching his teeth into unmarked skin and sucking hard. If Stark wasn't wearing his suit, Peter's sure he’d have scratch marks too… but this is all he can do for now.

"Mr. Stark– Mm, yeah, fuck me…!" Peter starts moaning. 

He doesn't bother controlling his voice, he's too far gone to care about that. He still hears others talking about him but it only rouses his desires. So what if they knew Peter spreads his legs for his boss? They're the ones missing out since Peter has never felt so good in his entire life…

He whimpers even as he clings onto the older man. His lips constantly brush against Stark's ear as he's being fucked.

"Feels so good, sir… Love… having your cock…" Peter groans, sharp omega fangs nipping at Stark's ear. "Inside… inside… Love your cock… M-Mr. Stark… My pussy… Loves it… loves being f-fullll…"

“You little slut.” Tony bites him back, harder. 

He ruts up and in with powerful strokes of his cocklet, thighs and ass flexing beneath the clothing he still hasn’t taken off. His suit is drenched in fresh omega slick from himself and the whore practically screaming for more on his pistoning cock. 

Tony moves both hands to the omega’s pert ass, grabbing two handfuls and using his arms to pull the younger omega down to meet his thrusts upwards, getting somehow even deeper and rougher. 

Peter groans in appreciation. He immediately feels the difference and he moves into it. Muscles strain as he bounces on his mentor's cock, pussy squeezing and gripping tight. He feels sloppy and used and yet, here he is, still begging for another load.

The force Stark's puts into fucking him leaves him breathless and all too eager for more. He can't stop the way he whines and begs for it.

"H-harder…" Peter could barely get the word out as his body shudders with every thrust.

This omega could take it. He's built for a rough fucking and the small puddle of slick dripping out of his well fucked pussy is proof of that. 

“My little slut,” Tony amends with a snarl. 

He’s getting close again, if he let himself tumble over that edge. The voices outside are tittering; Tony doesn’t devote attention to them, not with something much better caught on his cocklet. His small omegan fangs dig into the new hickey, sucking it darker.

Peter whines at the pain but only clings even tighter. His pussy gushes with slick, soaking the other omega's thrusting cocklet.

“I’m going to give you another load, slut. When I’m done you’re going to thank me for the privilege of getting to hold it in for the rest of the day.” Tony orders it on a breathy exhale. 

He pulls the omega down onto his next thrust with slight extremis strength. His eyes glow blue with excitement. 

Before Tony even finished, Peter's already gasping his appreciation.

"Thank you, sir, thank you–" Peter gives the other omega more harsh nips and marks.

He encourages Stark to finish and more importantly, to finish inside him. He's more than ready to be filled again. His belly aches with anticipation and his pussy hugs the other omega's cock with tight, hungry clutch. It's seeking a knot, clamping down like a vice and trying to lock down tight.

Without a knot… Peter doesn't even care about being knotted, he just wants Stark's cum again.

"Come inside," he begs, "Fill me up, Mr. Stark, please…"

Tony comes with a low, snarling purr twisting from deep in his chest. His hips snap up, forcing the omega up the wall until Tony's hauling him back down, pinning his pussy to his cock so every drop stuffs the greedy omega up.

Peter feels the heat spill inside him and his pussy grows unbearably tight. His body doesn't know the difference between alpha or omega, doesn't know or doesn't care. It just cares about being bred so he clamps down on his mentor's cock, milking it for every drop.

At the same time, being fucked full sends searing white heat throughout him. Peter moans as his cocklet spurts out a pathetic amount of clear cum. He mouths at sweat damp skin, licking weakly in the aftermath.

How many times has he come already? He pants against Stark's shoulder, gripping tightly onto the older man finishes.

Tony holds the omega close throughout his cocklet painting the slut's pussy white. He knows as soon as he withdraws that a cascade of his cum will drip out and pool on the floor to join the puddle of slick. 

The bathroom smells like a whorehouse.

"You're such a good hole for me, slut." Tony praises. 

He squeezes the plush ass he still has in his hands, rubbing the omega against his softening cock like he's a fleshlight for Tony to play with. 

"You're going to clean up just enough that nothing is showing when you walk out of here. The rest you'll have to hold in for the rest of your shift today." Tony instructs, gripping the kid by the chin and forcing him to meet his eyes, brown on blue.

Peter feels dazed as he looks into the older man's eyes. He nods dumbly, dipping his head down to kiss Stark's palm.

"Yes, sir," Peter murmurs, looking at the older omega through dark lashes.

The thought of walking around with his boss's load inside him feeds into the desire still simmering in his blood, but for now, he feels sated.

Tony can’t believe how sexy this omega is. How obedient and slutty, too. The perfect little pet for Tony to play with for the next few months. 

Eventually, he’s sated enough of being inside and pulls back and out. As predicted, a flood of their combined juices follows Tony’s cocklet and spills across the floor between the tangle of their legs.

When Stark lets him down, Peter wobbles on his feet. His face flushes when he feels the rush of fluid, semen and slick, spilling from his fucked open pussy. It makes him feel… so hot and dirty.

The cleanup is going to be hell, but it was definitely worth it. 

Tony watches the lithe omega tidy himself up, fingering the blue panties he’d retrieved from the sink. To the omega’s credit, he didn’t once fight or hesitate about going back out without wearing these. No complaint about the ripped pantyhose. He was turning out less fussy than some of the paid whores and escorts Tony had used in the past, pre and post extremis.

He makes sure the younger omega sees it when he pockets the blue material; his own clothing had been done up and cleaned off long before the other omega.

When Peter's finished, he looks halfway decent. It's nowhere near the professional look he had earlier but he's passable.

Anyone who isn't aware that he's just spent the last hour being fucked wouldn't be able to tell. Maybe.

His skirt is just long enough that it falls a few inches above his knees. No one would know he's no longer wearing underwear. His stockings are ruined, and his shirt does nothing to hide the dark bites against his neck. He touches the bruises and knows they'll be gone within hours.

“You’re beautiful.” Tony murmurs once the omega’s finished straightening and wiping. 

Peter's eyes fly towards his mentor. For some reason, that comment out of everything that's been said and done is what surprises him. A sweet, gentle smile lifts the corner of his lip.

Tony grins wolfishly at the sweet smile. He knows, he _knows_ how not innocent this omega is but he still wants to tease and torment the sweet young thing in front of him everytime he looks so pure and good.

Tony moves up close, herding the younger omega towards the bathroom door. He slips his hand up the back of one strong thigh, dipping under the skirt once again and zeroing in on his sweet pussy. He slips a finger inside, going knuckle deep with ease, and then pulls out just as quick. 

Peter's breath hitches.

"Mr. Stark–" It's a soft protest but Peter doesn't do anything beyond that.

“This is mine now.” Tony whispers softly against the omega’s warm neck. He gives one of the many bruises a tender kiss.

Tony gives a firm slap to an equally firm ass. Then he straightens up, schooling his expression, and unlocks and opens the door without warning. 

He holds it open with the air of a gentleman. All the tittering has stopped; dead silence for the next thirty feet. 

Tony’s eyes flare bright blue. 

“Welcome to your internship.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Mads💗: We had so much planned but this… actually turned out pretty tame 😂 s'okay, we have more planned 😈 also!! Congrats to keyz for hitting 500 😊
> 
> Keyz💖: SIM you dramatic bitch 💖 I can’t wait until the next chapter, we have so many plans for this one! I’m excited for every single one! You guys got any guesses?
> 
> Comments/kudos/etc = 💗💖  
> 💖 [starkerkeyz](Http://starkerkeyz.tumblr.com)  
> 💗 [the-mad-starker](Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
